Easier With Family
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: Nothing in Harry's life was ever easy, even before he could walk he was in danger. Starting from the night Voldemort attacked to Harry's final stand. With his parents and friends by his side, Harry will learn that nothing is ever simple, but it's easier with family.
1. Chapter 1

James and Lily held each other close as they made their way home, they were happy to be alive. She had long red hair that had originally caught the eye of her now husband back when they were just eleven years old. But his heart had truly been sold on the girl when he first saw the piercing emerald-green eyes. As little children ran around them, all dressed in everything from elaborate costumes to a simple bed sheet with a mouth and two eyes cut out. They remembered the flashes of light as the hexs had been flinging around them just a few hours ago. It wasn't until they reached the gate of their home that they realized something was wrong.

First thing amiss was the busted lock on the front gate, sure they had the ability of controlling magic, but even the smallest of things made them feel better. Then they looked at each other in alarm as they realized the smell of burning wood. They took a few steps forward and the house appeared, or what was left of their home. Fear coursed through the two of them as they thought of what laid within. Their baby boy, he had been hunted for the last year so they disappeared into hiding, hoping their baby might live.

The night before the couple had been called into help the Order of the Phoenix. It was possibly the only group that remained that could effectively try and stop Voldemort, and even they were failing. James' mother had stayed with little Harry while her son and daughter-in-law helped to storm a known hideout for the Dark Lord's supporters. Lily froze on the spot unable to hold herself together at the sight of her home. No one could survive the kind of explosion that had to have occurred. James however sprinted across the walkway and into the house. Without pausing to look at any of the other damage, he made his way up the partially damaged staircase. At the far end of the hall where the source of the damage seemed to be, was also the room that was once decorated with baby blue walls with hippogriffs and owls enchanted to fly across the paint. Now the room was black and burnt. James had to stop in his tracks, he found them. Or at least he found his mother. She was on the floor in front of Harry's crib. He ran to her, only to find no pulse, his mother was dead and if a full grown witch couldn't survive how could a baby. The world seemed to darken, what would he do now? How would Lily react?

A cry, that was all it took for the world to brighten, all that it took for hope to relight in his heart. Everything was going to be okay, his mother was dead, and he would most definitely mourn over her death for the next months to come. The couple would always have that nagging doubt that if they had only been home that night, his mother would have survived. As James found the courage to look over the edge of his son's crib he was meet with emerald green eyes blinking up at his dad. The small boy looked up at his father and saw the tears running down his face, and while he didn't know why his daddy was crying or what happened to Grandma, he reached up ready to be held and loved.

**1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010**

Lily was still crying when James made his way back out of the house with his son. She didn't look up even as he called to get her attention. She was too lost in grief.

"Look at me love, the world hasn't stopped yet." James whispered. Lily seemed hesitant as she looked up, could she trust her husband when she lost her baby.

Just like her husband, she looked into the eyes of her son and instead of the tears lessening, they began to fall harder. "How?" Was all she could say.

"Let us worry about that later, for now, just be happy that he's okay." James told her, wiping away her tears with one hand.

"What about your mum?" She needn't ask, but miracles could happen, she was staring at one disguised as a black haired, green eyed, baby boy.

"She's dead." James choked out. "But," He continued, taking in a large supply of air before continuing. "She sacrifice herself for him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The small family ended up at the gates that wrapped around Hogwarts. Unsure of how they were going to get in the approached the entrance. Lily stepped up to read the words that had been engraved into the metal gate. Safety lies beyond this gate, if anyone seek help or comfort, welcome. To those who wish to cause us harm, be warned of finding more than students here. Lily placed her hand over the engraving, the words glowed blue before the gate opened. Slowly, the three made their way up the stone pathway.

Dumbledore was waiting for them in his office, "I was hoping it would be you three, but I must admit I had my doubts." Dumbledore embraced Lily in his long arms. "I already have sent the Auror to capture Sirius Black, also I have arranged for Potter Manor to be cleaned and restored to living condition, it hasn't been lived in since the two of you bought your home. I think, if only for a few years, the only people you have to worry about are Death Eaters but the manor-"

"Albus, stop." James interrupted. "Sirius didn't sell us out. It was Peter, it was always Peter." Albus seemed only slightly shocked at this information. "The fact that anyone would think that Sirius would do this to me, to us." James pointed to his family, "Well that just shows that even you were never able to look past his last name." Furious that anyone could blame his brother for this, James had to take Harry into his arms to keep him calm.

"James you must understand that I made these decisions based on the information I was given, you told me that Sirius was your secret keeper. Now I shall change the man hunt." Dumbledore seemed ashamed of his actions.

"You need to call in Remus too, my mother is dead and my friends don't need to be left thinking that I am too." James escorted his family out of the room. "Send them to my home, they will be staying with us for now."****

!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!  
A.N. Okay, so you may notice that I just added another story to my already long line of incomplete stories. Don't hate me please! My problem is that once I get an idea in my head I can't write a chapter for my other stories until this one is done. Stupid, I know but I can't stand it. I should just not post them all until I complete one that is already started, but I like showing all the different eras just for one story. I'm not one of those people who can only write one time period or one couple.

Try another story and let me know what you think of anything of mine that you read,  
The StoryWriter


	2. That Adventure

**The Potter manchin has three levels and a basement, it had an east and west wing as well as a small cottage a distance out. They owned all the acres surrounding the house for miles. They had a personal lake, makeshift Quidditch Pitch, and the majority of a forest. In other words, the Potter family was brought up rich and would have more money than anyone would need for several lifestyles, this was of course after large amounts were funded to various charities and set in individual trusts. Apart from being a more than large piece of land, the Potter Machine is also arguably the best defended land in the world. Even more so than Hogwarts. Hogwarts is known by everyone, but you must be invited to enter the premise of the Potter Family Home, and even then after you leave you can stare at the house for the rest of your life without actually seeing it. ******

**It was no question why Dumbledore had sent them to this place after that fateful night, but the reason they stayed was different. Sirius and Remus both showed up shortly after Lily and James had put Harry to bed that Halloween. From that point on they had everyone that was ever important to them that was left alive, and for once, they were all protected under one roof. From that point on, a place that had once just been a big building with a lot of history, had become a home. ******

**At seven years old, Harry Potter had never been outside the protective boundaries of his home. Until recently, it had never been a problem. All his life he had been doted on by not only his mother and father, but by his Godfather Sirius and Uncle Remus. Never was he without at least one of them and if he ever wished to play alone they were never further than the next room over. While the rest of his family would leave the protected piece of land, Harry never felt the need too, often they would bring him back candy or things to do. He had shelves of books and games both muggle and wizard alike.******

**Of course the public knew of Harry Potter, far more than he knew of them. Some speculated that it was for that reason that he was hidden away, safe from the journalists and reporters. Free to live his own life without gaining a large ego. Those people would be partially right. Others claimed that he was in too much danger, a lot of people's lives had been ruined when they were proven of being in league with the Dark Lord, again that was factored in every time Harry remained inside the protective boundaries. The only rumor that had no semblance of truth was those who say the young boy had been driven to insanity, that even though he was too young to remember what had happened on Halloween so many years ago, it still haunted him and he was unfit to be seen in public. ******

**No, Harry Potter was a normal child by anyone's standards. He was well behaved and incredibly smart for his age. They only reason Lily and James didn't take him out was simply because Harry never showed any desire to leave. He was never informed the extent of what had happened, that was not the type of thing to explain to a seven year old. So no, Harry didn't know he was the one to stop Voldemort, but he knew who the horrible man was. They explained why they always had to leave, whether it was for a trial of a Death Eater, or a charity event, the couple was on every invite list. Harry never found any interest, he was content with the family he had. Lily and James had more than once considered forcing Harry to go with them, but with the thought of what would happen when he had to go to school, let's just say they found it best he enjoy himself as long as it didn't cause him any harm.******

**However, there comes a time when you have explored every room, secret passage and land surrounding and cease to find things to do. Even with his family always willing to play with him, the familiarity of it all became all too boring. Unbenounced to his parents, Harry would often sneak out of bed at night and listen to the things his loved ones tried to keep secret from him. Even at seven years old, Harry knew that they were trying to protect him from something, a man had done something when Harry was small and his friends wanted revenge. Based on the information Harry had heard by listening in on conversations through key holes, he didn't want to leave. He was scared, but he didn't want his parents to worry, therefore, he created other excuses.******

**He didn't know why and merlin knows he never wanted to scare his parents or uncles, but Harry wanted an adventure. So one day, when he was alone in his room he packed a bag, it was small but the inside was as big as you needed it to be. After his broomstick was in his hand and clothing and a blanket were stowed away he went to the kitchen. ******

**"****Hello darling, what are you up to today?" His mother Lily asked him as she sipped her afternoon tea.******

**"****I wanted to go on an adventure today mom." Harry told her. "Can I pack some food?"******

**"****Of course." Lily replied, this wasn't unusual. Harry had been raised by the Marauders, of course he wanted an adventure. She just never understood the extent of the adventure he would be partaking in. It wouldn't be till later that she found the note in Harry's room telling his elders that he was going away, not running away, no he assured them he would be back soon. Harry just didn't know when.******

**What Harry didn't know was that if he followed the forest all the way to the back he would find the end. Or the beginning, it just depends on the way you look at it. At the end of the forest in the distance was a house, it leant to the side at an impossible degree. Call it intuition or just a good guess. But there was no doubt that the house was held up by magic, when Harry looked at the state of the home it looked inviting. Sure whoever lived in it was poor, but there was no way they were evil. It just so happens to be, that he was correct. Call it fate, intution or just plain dumb luck. But Harry's adventure that day lead to a world of new adventures and a friendship that would prove to be just as strong as that of James Potter and Sirius Black.******

**The house, or the Burrow as he would come to know it by, housed the most loving and loyal family in all the wizarding world. ******

**7070707070707070707070707070 7070707070707070707070707070 7070707070707070707070****  
****A.N. What do you think, if you like it, click the review button and type me a word or two. If you hate it, then click the review button and type me a word or two.****  
****TTYL (Just kidding I don't talk like that)****  
********The StoryWriter**


	3. The Burrow

**James was reading the newspaper when he heard his wife scream. It was a sound he hoped to never hear, it made your blood run cold, makes a person fear for everyone they hold dear. He sprinted up the stairs, all the while shouting for instructions. Wanting to know where she was and what had happened. He found her in Harry's room, nothing seemed to be amiss, except for the piece of paper that his wife was clutching on to.**

"Lily? Love, what's wrong?" She didn't reply so he approached her slowly, afraid of what he didn't know. He gently pried her frozen fingers away from paper.

It was short and simple, but it made James blood run cold. He analyzed the words, they didn't seem to be written in dires, it didn't appear to have been forced or written by someone else. No, his son seemed as if he was simply bored and wanted to go for an adventure. If he wasn't scared for his son, he would have realized that they should have expected this would have happened eventually. He was his father and he knew first hand how hard it was to be locked up every day with no escape.

Lily seemed to finally start getting her thoughts together. He had been in the kitchen, he had told her he was leaving, hell she had given the boy permission to leave. Now her baby was alone and it would be dark soon. Just as fast as she froze up, she was forced back into action. She whipped her wand out of her pocket and sent her doe patronus soaring through the air with a message for Sirius and Remus.

"Why would he leave without telling us?" James asked confused and worried.

"He did ask, hell I pack the boy a lunch. But I thought one of you guys was with him, but given that the letter is addressed to all of us, he went alone." Lily exited the room to meet Remus and Sirius in the kitchen.

The two men appeared out of thin air. One concerned, the other seemingly terrified. Sirius was already asking rapid, paniced questions before he had even properly gained his footing. "What do you mean Harry ran off?"

"Sirius, you have to calm down," Remus placed a hand on his friends shoulder to steady him.

"Earlier Harry told me he was going on an adventure and that he didn't know how long he would be gone but he would leave a note. I didn't take him seriously and now he went beyond the forest, or at least was planning to." Lily explained, calm despite her mind screaming at her to panic.

"Well that's good, we know where to start now. Right?"

"Sirius," James spoke up, "You know as well as I do that there are a couple hundred acres of forest out there, it would take us hours to look through it all."

"We could always . . . sniff him out." Remus hesitated to suggest it.

Sirius smiled, it was a secret few people knew about. It was in fact, the one thing that bond Sirius, James, Remus and - unfortunately - Peter together. Remus has a special condition, as a way to help him, his three friends learned how to become animagi. Sirius transformed into a large black dog, James turned into a deer. Peter transformed into a rat, it seemed to fit him well looking back. Before they could further discuss their plan of action, their fire erupted in flames.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
Harry had been walking for a couple hours before he noticed the trees start to thin and as he stepped across the last line of trees he looked out to find a house. It stood crooked at such an angle that suggested it only remained standing due to a magical influence.

Immediately, Harry became cautious about his surroundings. He stated to realize just how dangerous it was that he was alone. Harry was about to turn back when a small voice called out to him.

"Hello?" He looked to find a small girl about his own age if not younger, she had brown eyes and long ginger hair. She didn't seem to find it strange that he was there, in fact she simply seemed to be curious. "What's your name?"

Tentatively, he replied, "Harry, you?"

"Ginerva Weasly. But if you call me that I won't be very happy. Call me Ginny."

"It's nice to meet you." She seemed to dismiss his comment, far too concerned to have her own questions answered.

"Do you believe in magic?" Harry was caught off guard by the question but nodded. "Do your parents?" Again Harry nodded. "Are you a wizard?"

"Only if you are a witch." He replied. At this she giggled. Ginny grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards his house.

As they got closer to the house, Ginny began to call for her mother. "Mum! Mum! I found a boy in the forest!"

"Ginerva, how many times do I have to tell you not to make up stories?" A plump woman with red hair came out of her kitchen, whipping her hands on a dish towel. She stopped in her tracks when she realized that Harry wasn't just a figment of her daughter's imagination. "And what might your name be dear?"

Harry couldn't explain it but he automatically knew that this woman could be trusted. "Harry Potter." He stuck out his hand, using the manners his parents had taught him. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

Mrs. Weasley did a recoil at the young boy's name, shocked at who was standing in her living room. However, it didn't take long for her maternal instincts to take over and all she could think about was how worried his mother must be.

Her first action was to introduce her youngest son to Harry so that they could play while she handled this. Ron was the male version of his sister and mother, his only difference was that he had an abundance of freckles, more so than his other family. It didn't take long for the boys to become friends, they decided to throw around a quaffle in the backyard.

Molly Weasley had no idea where to start, despite their fame, she had never met the Potter family or their close friends. She decided her best bet was to floo Albus Dumbledore, if anyone knew where to find the boy's parents, he would.

Half an hour later, Molly was finishing dinner. Thankfully her eldest two boys were at Hogwarts and the twins had gotten in trouble the previous night so as a punishment she sent them to their Aunt Muriel's until tomorrow morning.

Her husband, Arthur, often worked long hours and it was impossible to tell if he was going to be home on time for dinner or not. She had originally not been able to reach Professor Dumbledore, who was headmaster at the school in which her boys attended, so she went ahead and sent him an owl.

Molly, as I probably should have explained earlier, was a mother of six boys and one daughter. Bill and Charlie, her eldest two, were away at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then came Percy, her twins Fred and George, and lastly Ron. Her youngest was her daughter Ginny. Seven children was a lot, but Molly loved being a mother.

She had just called the children for dinner when there was a knock at the door, she opened the door to find none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. He had a long white beard, sparkling blue eyes adn wore dark blue robes.

"Professor, thank you for coming." She stepped out of the way, allowing him entry into her home.  
"Of course Molly." Dumbledore entered the living room to find four children waiting at the table for dinner. "Let me guess, you are Percy" He pointed to the eldest of the kids. "You are Ron, you're Ms. Ginny, and that means you must be Harry." He pointed to each of them in turn before stopping on Harry. "Mr. Potter, may I ask how you found your way here?"

"Sir, I just took a walk through the forest on and adventure." Harry was nervous, his parents had told him about this guy.

"Your parents must be very worried about you."

"I told my mum where I was leaving." Harry didn't want to have upset his family, he was just bored.

"Why don't I call you mother anyway? You just eat dinner, okay?" Dumbledore could see that Harry was growing more and more nervous as they talked. "You aren't in trouble dear boy."

It took all of ten minutes for Harry's parents to arrive at the Burrow's front door. Behind his parents, Sirius sigh in relief when he saw his godson safe and sound. Now, it may seem strange that a man, who wasn't Harry's father, to be so concerned for the boy. But Sirius didn't have a good childhood, I'm sure you have all heard about it. James Potter saved him, from the moment they met on the train in their first year. Years later, his best friend had not only started a family of her own, but had given Sirius a second chance at a family. He would do anything for that little boy.

"Mom! Dad!" Harry jumped up from the table and ran towards his parents. "I'm sorry" His parents didn't say anything they just held onto him tight. Next, Harry was grabbed by Sirius and he gave his uncle a huge hug.

It was a few moments later that the family of five remembered that they were both not in their own house, but they had a family trying to pretend that they weren't watching them. Lily stood up and attempted to dry her eyes. She looked towards Mrs. Weasley "Thank you for helping our son." Before she could finish a fresh wave of tears began and Mrs. Weasley rushed forward to envelope the younger woman in her arms. She could only imgaine the horror of learning her child was missing.

"Now, Now, no need for tears. Harry is safe." She looked towards the three men, "Why don't you all stay for dinner?"

"No, ma'am you really have done more than enough for really, we couldn't impose on you and your family like that." James answered.

"Now you listen here, first off you will call me Molly. Second, you aren't imposing if I offer. Now, all of you sit down and help yourself." Harry laughed as he saw his grown father and uncles blush after being scolded by a woman not much older than themselves.

"Thank you Molly. I'm James Potter, that's my wife Lily." He said, then indicating to the two men behind him. "And that's Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Well come on then, let me introduce you to some of my children." She ushered them to the table and got more plates.

Hey,  
Hope you liked it and please review. Sorry it took me so long.  
Don't Hate Me,  
The StoryWriter


	4. Play Date

It had been three weeks since Harry's 'adventure' and since then he and Ron had been in constant communication. They had been exchanging owls daily and finally, Ron was going to come over to play. There were still a few hours until the young Weasley's arrival and Harry was bouncing off the walls in anticipation.

Lily watched her son from her spot in the kitchen where she was cleaning up after a late breakfast and planning what she would be making for lunch. She was shocked how quickly her son and this other boy had bonded, but she was happy that she would finally have a friend that wasn't his godfather or Remus.

James was in Diagon Alley for a few hours with Remus and Sirius, partially because there were a few ingredients that Lilly needed to restock her in her potions kit and also because Lilly wanted this to just be about Harry and his new friend and she knew that if Sirius and James were here it would cease to be about just them.

Time quickly passed for Lily as it dragged on and on for Harry, but noon rolled around eventually and it wasn't long before the fire turned green and three people stepped out of the fireplace.

Molly Weasley pulled her two children back onto the rug in front of the fireplace and began to brush off the ash and dust from their clothing and out of their hair. Ron and Ginny then began to inspect every detail of the room. It took them a second to realize that the room look ordinary. It had a simple, homey feeling, covered in pictures and books.

"Molly, welcome." Lily stepped forward to embrace the woman. Despite only having known each other a short period of time, Lily felt that she was indebted to the woman. Not only that, but she just gave Lily the feeling like she could be trusted.

"Hello, Lily. How are you?" Molly gladly accepted the hug.

"I'm great." She then turned to Ron. "Harry is in the kitchen. Why don't you go in there and he can show you around?" Ron eagerly nodded before running off.

"Well, we should be going." Molly said, placing her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Oh, you don't have to." Lily didn't realize until this moment how this was supposed to help her.

"We must, I'm afraid my twin boys have once again gotten themselves into trouble and I left them home to degnome the garden." Molly rolled her eyes at the thought of her boys.

"Well, is Ginny busy? She could stay and hang out with me. If that's alright. It's usually just me and Harry when my Husband and his friends leave."

"Can I stay mom, please?" Ginny begged.

"I don't want her to impose on you."

"It's no trouble really. She can help me make some cookies, that way you can go take care of your boys." Lily assured her.

"Well, I guess I could do with a day off. I can have the boys clean all day." With a smile on her face, she turned towards the fireplace to leave. "Ginny behave, and make sure your brother does the same."

"Harry?" Ron called as he walked in the direction Mrs. Potter had directed. Harry ran out of the room at the voice of his friend calling for him.

"You're here!" Harry was grinning from ear to ear. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care. Your mom said you should show me the house." So they then went off, Harry showed him the living room, the library, the ball room, then they headed upstairs. He then showed Ron his room, Ron explored his posters of the Chudley Cannons. Apparently, despite their losing history, both were hardcore fans. Finally, Harry showed Ron the room that held the most entertainment.

When Lily and James started dating, before the threat on Harry's life was made, Lily introduced James to the muggle world. They had seen movies and did all the normal dating activities. One day when Lily was showing James around the mall, they came across and arcade and James fell in love and he made Sirius fall in love too. As soon as the Potter family was declared out of danger and they had moved into the Potter Mansion James had tracked down old arcade games and made an entire game room.

Ron, who was raised in a wizarding family and had no experience with muggle technology was fascinated. They spent the next two hours with Harry teaching Ron how to play and then they played each other in air hockey. Harry of course beat Ron. They were just about to move on to Ping Pong when Mrs. Potter called for them to come to the kitchen.

Waiting for them at the table was two bowls of Mac and Cheese, a choice between pumpkin juice and lemonade, and a plate of cookies were waiting for them on the counter. Ginny then walked out of the kitchen carring another two bowls.

"Why are you here Gin?" He groaned. Harry was supposed to be his friend.

"She was helping me with lunch Ron." Mrs. Potter replied for the young Weasley girl. "I invited her so that your mom could get some alone time while the twins served out their punishment."

They ate and talked together, Ron and Harry were on their second helping when James and Sirius came walking in loudly arguing over something. Remus followed behind slower, laughing at the antics of his best friends.

The two best friends, James and Sirius, didn't bother lowering their volume. They simply helped themselves to a plate of food and then seated themselves. It was then that they decided to acknowledge the other people in the room.

"Hey boys, have you been having fun?" James asked in between shoveling food into his mouth.

"Yes sir." Ron replied while also eating his mac and cheese with vigor.

"What are your plans for after lunch?" Ginny asked. "Mrs. Potter and I are going to explore the garden!"

"Well boys," Sirius turned to the boys, "how about a game of quidditch?"

**I don't even know how long it's been since I last wrote for this story, or really any of my stories. I actually know where this story is going now. The next chapter will be a few years. In the future.**

**Review Please,**

**The StoryWriter**


End file.
